


sticky business

by cryystal_m00n



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Stickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: hajoon wants to make his friends feel as cute as he sees them.
Relationships: Lee Hajoon | Dylan/Everyone, Lee Hajoon | Dylan/Park Dojoon | Leo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	sticky business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plasticjoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticjoons/gifts).



> this was written just bc of hajoon's new post and bc of lily's tweet. also because i gave up reading for exams. just dumb boys being gay. enjoy!

hajoon sticks his tongue out, concentrating on placing the sticker in the  _ perfect  _ spot. he’s been struggling with this one for a while now, but after having threatened his victim three whole times, woosung finally stopped resisting it. 

the little alien sticker is finally where it was meant to be: woosung’s forehead. it’s beautiful, it’s perfect, it’s everything hajoon has envisioned  _ and more _ . but it’s not enough. he needs to put one of the rainbows on woosung’s cheek as well. 

“dude, i think i have enough stickers on my face!” woosung whines, thrashing around when he sees hajoon reach for another sheet. the younger shushes him promptly, putting a star on woosung’s lips. he smiles at the vocalist, but it’s only a second later that woosung is pushing him off his lap and beating him up with one of the pillows. 

“accept the stickers!”

“you’ve put them  _ everywhere _ hajoon! everywhere!”

“they make everything better!” hajoon snatches the countless sheets of stickers from woosung’s hands before he can throw them out the window. “they even made you cute before you started  _ attacking  _ me!” 

before hajoon can get another pillow aimed at his head, jaehyeong and dojoon come back from their quest of getting food and drinks. jaehyeong’s cheeks are already flushed, the glittery cat stickers hajoon placed on his cheekbones still holding on. he plops down next to woosung, throwing one of the shot glasses his way. woosung catches it with ease, grabbing the bottles next and pouring them all a round after he manages to get the rest of the glasses from jaehyeong. 

hajoon finds himself sitting on dojoon’s lap while the elder feeds him, and for each bite hajoon eats, he gets to place a sticker on whoever he wants. it’s a great deal, in his opinion. 

dojoon’s arms are full of cute food related stickers, jaehyeong’s neck is adorned by otters and woosung’s face is now a pretty shade under all the hearts and stars he’s managed to find. 

the drummer smiles at his work of art and places la pièce de resistance on himself. he gathers that the dark pink rose is wonky from the snort jaehyeong gives him when he turns to show them. it’s the best he could do without looking in the mirror. 

“say, joonie, why don’t you put all these cute stickers on your guitars?” dojoon asks him, wrapping his arms around hajoon’s middle and resting his chin on the drummer’s shoulder. 

“because,” hajoon giggles, “cute stickers need to be put on cute things.”

after a beat of silence woosung gags, hiding his face in jaehyeong’s shirt. jaehyeong is wearing a dumb smile, though he also looks disgusted by the cheesy line. dojoon is the only one charmed, as always. he kisses hajoon’s cheek, careful of the sticker, and lets his hands slide under the younger’s shirt, where the other two can’t see the intimate touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> [petitions](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#petitions) to sign if you haven't already


End file.
